Traditionally, aircraft have utilized a large number of gauges and/or “glass” displays to monitor various aspects of flight. More recently, modern aircraft computer systems provide an increasing amount of information to the pilot(s) via a display. These displays often provide the information in a more readable and meaningful form. However, full reliance on such displays has not occurred, due to the potential failure of the display during flight. As such, modern aircraft cockpits still employ a number of gauges to provide information to the pilot, duplicating much of the information available on the display.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display for a computer system that can still provide information to a user in the event of a failure of all or part of the display without reverting to standby displays or reversionary display modes. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.